Dog Show
by dkkicks
Summary: Wallace enters Gromit into a dog show, but his old rival Preston is there! Will his insecurities get to the best of him?


Wallace and Gromit DOG SHOW  
  
Wallace is sitting down at his home. It is night outside. He is eating cheese and crackers. Then, he stands up.  
  
Wallace: Well, Gromit, let's go to bed. Tomorrow's your big day! Don't think I've forgotten about Britian's Best Dog Show is tomorrow!  
  
Gromit is sitting in a chair at the table. He puts one hand on the side of his head. He sighs.  
  
Screen Reads: The next day  
  
Gromit is sleeping in his bed in his room. Suddenly a buzzing sound is heard. Gromit jumps up, scared half to death. He looks around to see that his Alarm has gone off. He jumps out of bed, and is going to walk to the door, when a trapdoor opens, and sends Gromit down. Gromit falls right into a chair in the kitchen  
  
Wallace (already at the table): No walking for you! You've got to save your energy. Here, instead of our usual Toast and Jam, I've prepared a winner's breakfast!  
  
Gromit looks at his plate. It is toast with butter on it. He looks at his food, pushes it away, and jumps off his seat.  
  
Wallace: Well Gromit, it's you're big day. I've got the VCR programmed in the telly. [Britain way of saying "Television."] I've got to make sure I can see you live and whenever I want.  
  
Gromit turns his head and continues to walk away.  
  
Wallace sits in his chair having breakfast Wallace (looking at his watch): Oh! Would you look at that! My how time flies. Gromit! Time for the show!  
  
Scene cuts to outside a large circus-like tent.  
  
Wallace has Gromit on a leash and is walking into a giant tent. Gromit is lagging behind, looking depressed. He looks up at Wallace, who seems to be having a good time.  
  
He walks over to the registration.  
  
Man: Name? Wallace: Wallace. Man: You named your dog Wallace? Wallace: Oh! No, my name is Wallace. This is Gromit. Man: Breed? Wallace: Well my mother was english. Man: The dog! Wallace: Oh! Gromit! He's a. a. (Something grabs his attention.)  
  
There is Wendy [Wallace's old lover.]  
  
Wallace (Staring off into space): Wendy  
  
Man: Your dog's breed is a Wendy? Wallace: Would you, uh, excuse me?  
  
Wallace walks over off camera. Gromit rolls his eyes and grabs the pen, filling out his own information.  
  
Wallace walks over, and purposely pretends to accidentally bump into Wendy.  
  
Wallace: Oh! I'm sorry, oh Wendy! Are you hear to watch the show? Wendy: Oh! Hello Wallace. Yes, I've entered Preston into the show.  
  
Gromit is there with 3 other dogs. A small wiener dog, a pooch, and Preston! Wanda's dog looks at Gromit and grunts. Gromit backs up.  
  
Booming voice: PREEEEESENTING! THEEEEEE ONE AND OOOOONLYYYYYY!! BRRRRRRITAIN'S! (Drops voice) BEEEEEEST (Raises it up again.) DOOOOOOOG SHOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Clapping and cheering and whistling. Gromit sees Wallace standing up. Wallace waves. Gromit hangs his head. The camera goes blurry, signifying a dream.  
  
You see Gromit sprinting, and Preston's dog walking. Strangely, Preston is going significantly faster. Then, the voice booms: GROMIT: Task not completed. Took 15 minuets to walk 2 feet of the running track.  
  
PRESTON: Set a new course record of 12.55 seconds! Preston win's 100,000,000 dog bones, 5 first place trophy's, and... Nine- hundred billion pounds!!  
  
Gromit: Wins nothing but a cardboard trophy that says LOSER on it, and we have already ordered someone to permanently tattoo LOSER on his fur! Hah ha! Ha ha! (Crazy laughter echoes on and soon drifts off)  
  
Gromit then wakes up, as a gun shot is sounded. Everyone starts to run, and Gromit is delayed a fraction of a second. Gromit races around the track. The pooch is walking slowly, and with pride, with her nose in the air. She comes to a mud puddle, and turns around. The wiener dog is running extremely fast, he goes under the hurdles and through the legs of Preston, turns around to look at him, and SPLASH! He missed the rope that you must swing on to get over the water trap. Gromit summersaults on the mud, gracefully hurdles the hurdles, and grabs the rope with one hand and picks the wiener dog out of the water to and throws him aside. He attempts to run faster, but Preston cuts him off and makes a sudden stop. You see Gromit's ears fly up and he tries to stop but he rams right into Preston. Gromit falls, and Preston starts to run. Quickly, Gromiy grabs the tail of Preston, and grabs the metal of the railing, and starts grinding it.. Everyone oo's and ah's as Gromit goes around.  
  
Then, a voice is sounded: LAST LAP!  
  
Gromit is still grinding the railing. As he passes people they "oo" and "ah" but Preston thinks he's getting compliments! He stops and starts flexing his muscles. The sudden stop makes Gromit go cart wheeling through the air. He is just high enough to grab the rings, and then drops down, races makes his way through the tires, and jumps on a trampoline to get over the brick wall. As he does, a matrix effect takes place [the camera pans all around him until it is back where it started] and Gromit gracefully lands on two feet and puts his hands in the air in triumph Everyone whoops and cheers for Gromit  
  
Booming voice: Congratulation Gromit and Wallace! Wallace runs down. Gromit smiles. Booming voice: Gromit, you have won yourself a years supply of cheese and crackers! Wallace: Gromit! Did you hear that! We could have cheese and crackers for a year and never running out! Gromit looks around, and sees Wanda's dog in a cage, still flexing his muscles. 


End file.
